Unintentional Love
by Zanessaliveinlove4evr
Summary: Troy finds a hot girl on Myspace named Gabriella, she lives in Ohio. Soon after Troyella meet online, Gabriella finds out her mother passed and she is going to be transfered as an exchange student to the Bolton's house, where young love blossoms. TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I am going to be making a Troyella fanfic! But before I start I am going to need some reviews! 

PLOT: Troy is the big, hometown, hot-shot boy at East High, and Gabriella is your normal average girl who lives in Ohio,way far away from Troy, who lives in Albuquerque. While searching on Myspace, Troy runs across a picture of a totally hot and sexy girl. Her name is Gabriella and she lives in Ohio. I guess you could call it love at first sight,even though he had never seen Gabriella in person.

Gabriella receives a message from a hunk basketball boy and immediately falls in love with his blue eyes and gorgeous six pack! But then there is the news that Gabriella's mom passed away in a car accident and she is going to be transferred as an exchange student to the Bolton's house, where she would stay until they could find her a permanent home. What Troy and Gabi didn't know was that Gabi was coming to live with Troy, and many things were about to happen!

IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WRITE THIS STORY! TELL ME WAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Love At The Sight Of A Six Pack

A/N: Whoa! I didn't think i would get that big of a response! So i decided to write the story! The first few chapters will be kinda short, sry! okay enough of me, here it is:

Unintentional Love

Gabi's POV:

Gabi closed her eyes as she finished the last chapter of her book. She sat in front of her computer, her Myspace account opened on the screen. Her book, lay open on her lap, as she dozed off into a gentle slumber. Only to be awaken by the ding of her computer, indicating she had a friend request.

Troy's POV:

Troy scrolled down the list of Myspace URLs and came across a girl that went by the name Gabriella.

Her picture looked stunning and sexy, showing her bent down so you could get a peak of cleavage.

God, that girl is fine! Troy thought.

He double clicked on her picture, and added her as a friend.

He (Troy) sat in front of the computer in his desk chair.

Looking at the computer screen he was taken aback at how hot this Gariella girl was.

he looked at her status:

Gabi's Status:

realationship: single

sexuality: srtaight

hair: dark/curly

eyes: brown

occupation: student

residence: Ohio

Troy leaned back in his chair slightly pleased with himself, just as he started to send her a message his mom called him dwn to eat dinner.

Gabi's POV:

Gabi opened her eyes, even though she really wanted to sleep she managed to awaken herself so she could view her friend request.

She glanced at the profile picture, it was a picture of a boy with shaggy blonde hair,and some ultra sexy biceps.

He went by the name Troy(the Bball boy)

She immeadiatley selected accept.

As Gabriella opened his first album, she got a glance of a gorgeous six pack, but her mom called her downstairs to eat, so she had to go.

She trudged down the stairs grinning, for it was all she could do to hold back her excitement, she was in love, at first sight.

A/N: I kno! I kno! it was short, but the next one will be longer, i promise! PLZ REVIEW, cuz if you dont i will make it a Twoshot... THANXX! 


	3. AIM, A Stranger Is At My Bedroom Door

Thanx for the reviews, i need more to countinue... remember i could always make it a two-shot, and oh yeah, this one will be longer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but i wish i owned Zac Efron, he is a sexy beast!

Gabi's POV:

Gabriella rushed up the stairs to her room, hoping she had recieved a message from Troy.

A smile lingered on her lips as she double clicked on the new message in her inbox.

Gabi's smile widened as she read:

Dear Gabi, (is it okay if i call you that?)

Hey, my name is Troy, i like basketball, alot. Umm so?

What do you like, do you like acting and singing, or are you more of the reading and cooking type?

I would really like to get to now you, do you want to be message buddies?

Yours truly,  
Troy

The moment Gabriella finished reading his message, she had started writing one back.

Dear Troy,

Of course you can call me Gabi!

Sweet, you like basketball, are you good at it?

Oh, and to answer your question, i am more of the math and science type, (dorky i kno)!

And i would love to be your message buddy!

By the way, do you have AIM? If you do my screen name is, BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013!

Yours forever & always,  
Gabriella

PS: I love the six pack, keep it up!

Gabi quickly pressed send and leaned back in her chair...

Returning back to Troy's picture album she clicked on the picture where he was posing in the mirror bare-chested.

The sight of his toned chest sent a chill down her back, how she would love to see that standing in front of her!

She decided to leave a comment on a picture of Troy and a guy with dark bushy hair.

The comment said: Gosh boy! You have got one fine SMILE!

Troy's POV:

After Troy received a message back from Gabi, he quickly signed on AIM, and instant messaged her.

She sent one back:

[BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013/Gabriella

[BadXBballXBOY/Troy

BadXBballXBOY: Hey Gabi!

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: Hey Troy!

BadXBballXBOY: What are you doing?

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: I am doing Chemistry homework, you?

BadXBballXBOY: I just came back from the gym, playing B-ball as always!

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: I guess you really like Basketball, don't you?

BadXBballXBOY: Yeah i live breath and eat it... thanx for the picture comment!

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: Oh that? It was nothing... who was the guy with the afro next to you in the pic?

BadXBballXBOY: That is my best bud Chad.

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: Kools! Well i g2g to sleep now, call me later!

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: My number: 1-(213)-508-7312

BadXBballXBOY: KK, bye babe!

BrUnEtTeBaBeX2013: LOL! Bye hunk!

Gabriella signed off AIM, after talking to Troy.

She put her head down on the fluffy pillow, but thoughts of Troy wouldn't leave her head.

She fell asleep dreaming of her and Troy, and thier happy ever after.

Even though Gabi had only talked to Troy one time, and she had just met him hours before, Gabi was convinced she was in love.She would give the world to meet him in person. Hmm.. she thought as she slept, i wonder if he has the same feeings for me?

Gabriella's dream was interupted by a frantic knocking on her bedroom door.

She woke up suddenly.

"Mom? Is that you?" she said, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, but who she saw at the door was definetly not her mom.

A/N: Do you like it? PLZ REVIEW! Oh, and i really need some help with the structure of how i write these things, i could rly use some tips! THANXX!Anyone kno wats happening??? DUN DUN DUN! (the next one will be here 2morow!) If you like M rated stories i suggest checking out hsm07's story called: Not Even Friends? 


	4. Gabi's Loss, Troy's Transfer Student

A/N: Okay guys, i kno my stories haven't had much depth and description latley, so now i am really trying! Thank you, to those who gave me some advice, i really appreciate it!I pretty much have read everything on fanfic about Troyella, so if you want to find a certain story ask in a review, i dont take PM's!

Disclaimer: I don't own[ Do you think if i gave Kenny Ortega a cookie Cake he would let me kiss Zac????

Gabi's POV:

I rubbed sleep away from my eyes. Whoever it was at the door definetley wasn't my mom, but it mainly looked like the figure of a young woman.

"Mom? Is that you?" I squinted my eyes to get a better look through the darkness.

The young woman leaned against my door frame, her cheeks were stained with tears and her makeup was a mess. Her strawberry-blonde hair hung in curly locks that rested on her shoulders. She lifted her gaze and looked directly at me.

"Wait...?" I studied the untidy girl in front of me.

"Aunt Sally, is that you?" I jumped up from the bed and embraced her in a hug. I stared into her deep green eyes, their shade had changed to the color of army green and she looked shy, yet frightened.

"Aunt Sally why are you here? What is wrong? Where is my mom? ...Aunt Sally?" The woman's face stayed blank as i bombarded her with questions.

I rubbed my palms up and down her arms to calm her down, for now, she had started to tear up once more. I felt her knees go weak and she thumped to the floor.

Gently helping her up, i manuvered her to the bed were she held her hand to her forehead.'My gosh' I thought, scratching the back of my neck looking at the unfortunate sight in front of me.

I looked around the room looking for some advil, even though she wasn't speaking, i coud tell she had a migrane.

"Auntie Sally?" i coaxed, "I am going to run downstairs and grab an icepack for your head, call my name if you need me" I silently left the presence of my Aunt and ran downstirs to find an icepack.

But coming down the stairs i was confronted with a scene of horror!

In front of me paramedics rushed every which way, carrying small surgery scissors and tools of all sorts. I stumbeled backwards when i saw a group of paramedics lift my mother's limp body onto a stretcher and rush her to the ambulance, whuch had been parked in my front garden. I was trying to croak out words, just to be able to say them. But i felt like some body had stuck super glue down by throat so i couldn't talk.

A Man in his mid-twenties approached me and helped me gain my balance.

"I assume you are Gabriella Montez?" The man said, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

The man's name tag read: Doctor Alex Calder Morris. He was wearing a pair of sea green slacks and a draw string shirt. He clutched a clipboard in his hand.

"Umm yes sir that is me." I spoke up before i over flowed with tears.

The man sighed nad countinued. "Well i am afraid that your mother was lost to a heart attack around one forty, early this morning."

I was completely engulfed by shock. I looked at the clock it was now three forty eight. The blood that was running through my veins turned to ice, and my intestines did a back flip. My Knees gave out on me and i toppled onto the gold granite floors, which in a few areas was spattered with drops of blood.

"NO!" i bellowed, "It is not true! I don't believe you, she is fine! My mom is fine" unexpectedley i sent a punch at his lower lip, causing him to lose his footing and almost fall forward to the ground.

Troy's POV:

I couldn't sleep tonight, something didn't feel right but i couldn't put my finger on it. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was three forty eight in the morning.

I wondered what Gabriella was doing right now. My fingers gently traced the folds in my bed sheets. i pondered on wat would happen if i met Gabriella someday. The thought brought a smile to my face but that soon dissapeared when i remembered our big basketball game against West High was tommorrow, and i really needed my beuaty sleep.

ZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSA

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining throught the window onto my face. It was Saturday and my big game against West High took place at the three o'clock tommorrow afternoon. I smelled eggs and bacon drifting down the hall and under my door, being the boy that i was i climbed quickly out of bed to eat breakfast.

I shuffeled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table across from my mom and dad who were already enjoying thier breakfast.

I fixed my self a plate and sat back down.

"Troy?" my dad questioned in his seriously-listen-to-me-right-now tone.

"Urg...(crunch crunch, chew chew).. Yea dad?" I asked after swallowing a whole piece of bacon.

My mom and dad smiled at me and my mother finnaly popped out the question.

"Well how would you like to home a transfer student in our house?" she looked at me expecting me to explode, but i didn't.

I smiled back at her, "It sounds great to me... how long have you known about this?" i asked swallowing bits of egg.

My dad smirked in an sympathetic kind of way. "Well we recieved a phone call earlier this morning, and they said that someone's mother had died and instead of putting the child in a foster home, they signed them up for the student transfer program." Mr. Bolton tossed his eggs around with his fork.

I sighed, "Well i feel sorry for them, when are they coming to stay with us?" I actually really wanted the house to myself, i didn't want some depressed kid moping about and going through my things.

"They are coming tonight at six, and your dad and i will be out so you will have to make them feel at home 'till wwe get back.!" my mom said giving her bolton smile that she had picked up from dad.

Gabi's POV:

"Why can't i stay with my Aunt Sally?!?" i demanded, staring the social worker in the face as she loaded my things into the back of the car, i was going away to live with some family on a student transfer program, until i could be given a permanant home.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez! But NO is NO!" the social worker opened the shot gun side door and pushed me in.

Tears flowed from my eyes, i had lost my mom and the next morning i was heading to some stranger's house to live for a year. I wanted to talk to someone anyone, but i was leaving my friends and family behind, so the only person i new to talk to was Troy, but i didn't get internet in the car or plane so i wouldn't be able to talk to him.

TROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSATROYELLAZANESSA

I sighed and flipped open my book. I was sitting on the plane on my way to Albuquerque. I really wanted to talk to Troy right now, but instead i found my self day dreaming about his six pack, which i new i would never see in real life, ther was a one out of seven chance i would ever meet him in my whole life!

(A few hours passed and gabriella dozed off)

"We are now Landing! Pease buckle your seat belts!" Gabriella was awoken by the noise of the flight attendant's voice over the intercom.

'oh boy' i thought, here i go! A tear trickeled from my eye, i missed my mom, but i was going to be strong for her she wouldn't want me to cry.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I got butterflies in my stomach as the taxi pulled up to the house that i was supposed to live at for a year. It was a medium sized brick house with black storm shutters, the front garden could use a lilttle weeding, but the house still had some curb appeal.

"Thanx you" i said to the Taxi cab driver as i unloaded my things from the trunk and started down the sidewalk.

Troy's POV:

I jumped out of the shower when i heard a car door slam, it was two 'till six. I guessed it was the transfer student, so i didn't bother looking out the window. Not even putting a shirt on, Troy threw on a pair of jeans and tusseled his hair with a towel. (he thought that the transfer studnet was a boy so he didn't think to put a shirt on)

The door bell rang and he bolted down the steps to the front door. He quickly unlocked it and opened it. He looked up into familiar brown eyes. A slender and short girl with long wavy brown hair stood in front of him holding a suitase and a teddy bear.

"Uhh..." that was all he could say, i mean, he wasn't wearing a shirt and there was an amazingly hot girl at his front door.

Gabi's POV:

Gabi stood intently as the door swung open to reveal a sexy boy with six pack. she gasped and looked up, it was TROY!

He didn't seem to recognize her so she didn't say anything, he just looked her up and down like he was studying her for a test.

Nobody's POv:

Trying to break the akwardness, Gabi spoke:

"Hey! My name is Gabriella Montez, and i was here for the student transfer program...?" she smiled warmly at Troy and her returned it politley.

"Uh, yeah come on in" Troy said opening the door wider for her to come in, but she just stood there.

"Wait a minute, i think i know you!" Gabi raised her hand to her waist even though she knew who he was, she pretened to think.

"I was thinking the same thing, do i know you?" Troy pondered still not realizing who was standing in front of him.

"WAIT, are you Troy?" Gabi said somewhat calmly.

Troy scratched the back of his head, "Yea, how do you know my name?"

"You are my message buddy on myspace, you know i am Gabi!"

"OMG! You are!" his smile grew wider and he embraced her in a hug. (SHIRTLESS! not fair!)

Troy let go of her. "Come on in!" he pushed the door open more.

She walked in and took in the sight of the pretty living room infront of her. 'DAMN' she thought, viewing his six pack... i think im in love...

Troy turned suddenly "oh yeah... I forgot to tell you tha-"

A/N: CLIFFY! cLIFFY! What did he forgt to tell her? How do you like it? I kno it was like extra extra long! REVIEW! tell me what you think, did i do a better job at writing this time? Oh yea if you were wondering why Gabi's Aunt Sally was in the story, i was just trying to find a way to introduce her cuz she is coming back later in the story!REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. I'm Not Good With Tears

A/N: Fewph! This is hard work, i no that Gabi should be sadder becouse her mom just passed, but i have somthing planned about that. So just hold you horses! By the way some people think that the story is going to fast, well i had to get to where the real drama really starts.

Troy's POV:

"Oh yea i forgot to tell you tha-, well we don't really have a bedroom for you right now, but we are turning our extra TV room into one,(A/N: I have one of these it is kinda like a lounge room, were you can play video games... and watch movies.) so for a week you will be sleeping on a blow up mattress in my room" Troy smiled, Gabriella was gorgeous, prettier than the pictures on her myspace, and now she was standing in front of me. "Is that okay?" he asked in concern, when all she did was look around.

"Oh. Yea of course, sorry i was just admiring you house, it is sooo beautiful!" She smiled at me, "Umm yea. So were should put my things?"

'hmmm... those eyes' i thought eyeing her up and down. when she realized i was checking her out she started to fidget. "Oh yea, come put them up in my room."

He led her up the stairs, and turned down the hall. "here let me take those!" he took the bags from Gabi's hands.

Gabi's POV:

She smiled as he lifted the bags from her grip. As he did so, his strong 'basketball' hands gently brushed over her soft hands, sending a shiver down her spine.

Troy, seeing this smiled and led them into a bedroom at the end of the hall. He set my stuff down on the other side of the bed. Warhing hi bend over and put her stuff down with out his shirt on, was like being in heaven.

"Thanx alot, so are you parents home?" I asked as he found me staring at his muscular upper body.

"huh?" Troy said uncomfortably, for he was starring at my butt. "Oh yea, they are down the street at a block party, you wanna go down there and meet your new nieghbors?"

"Sure!" i said "but can i change first?" I looked down at what i was wearing, blue sweat pants, and a pink tank top, accesorized with pink flip flops from Victoria's Secret (don't own).

"oh yeah, hold on" he walked to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt. "haha i might wanna put one of these on" he slippped it over his head and left the room, not even bothering to close the door.

When i knew that he was downstairs I quickly slipped my top off to reveal my white laced bra. Then i quickly slid off my sweat pants. I put on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a cute, but tight abecrombie T-shirt.

'good enough' i thought eyeing myself in Troy's full length mirror.

I opened the door and walked quietly downstairs.

Troy's POV:

Not realizing that gabi had come downstairs, I was pacing around the living room, scratching the back of my neck. when i heard the stairs creak i looked up to see Gabi smiling down at me.

"You ready to go?" i asked flashing an uneasy smile.

"I sure am!" Gabi said excitedly. I grabbed her soft hands and walked out the front door, dropping her hand only once, to lock the door.

I opened the passenger side door to my car and she slid in.

"Tahnx" Gabi breathed staring at her hands as i closed the door, and hopped in myself.

As we rode the short ride to the block party, i saw tears appear in gabi's eyes. 'Oh NO!" i thought, i am not good with tears...

A/N: Okay! that definetley wasn't as long as my last one, and it really didn't have a point, but i had to bring up Gabi's emotions, and now they are slowly starting to rise! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
